<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saturday Night Surprise by ShadeShine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883335">Saturday Night Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeShine/pseuds/ShadeShine'>ShadeShine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katawa Shoujo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Predictable consequences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeShine/pseuds/ShadeShine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After dissolving his relationship with Shizune and ruining his friendship with Misha, Hisao Nakai is on his way home to his dormitory when he's surprised by his past rushing to catch up with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikado "Misha" Shiina &amp; Nakai Hisao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saturday Night Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisao found his first year of college incredibly dull, and the fact he was in the study slump before midterms didn't help much.</p><p>Of course, if he took the time to think to himself, he found quite a few things about life apart from Shizune and Misha dull.</p><p>It was easy to be reclusive here.  College really sort of encouraged that, in its own way.  If you were actually studying as often as most professors said you needed to, you'd never have time for much fooling around.</p><p>He looked both ways before crossing the street toward the dormitory building one lazy Saturday night, and two cars sped up to him just as he reached the middle of the road.</p><p>His heart raced as he was all but surrounded by men in black suits.</p><p>“Mister Nakai?” one of the men around him asked.</p><p>“Yes!” he cried, hands high in the air.</p><p>“Mister Hakamichi wants to see you.” Rough hands grabbed his arms.</p><p>“O-okay, no need to get rough.  Take me there.”  They weren't rough, but they didn't leave much chance for argument.</p><p>“This is really the guy?” the driver muttered as he was pressed into the front passenger seat.</p><p>“Yeah, real badass, isn't he?” one of the ones in the back said with a chuckle.</p><p>And then they were speeding away.</p><p>“Kind of reminds me of you, Kenichi.” They all shared a laugh.</p><p>“Can I ask you guys a question?”</p><p>“Nah.  Can't be getting too buddy-buddy with you, Mister Hakamichi will answer all your questions, boy.” The guy sitting behind him clapped him on the shoulder.  “It ain't nothing personal, you see.  He likes things done a certain way.”</p><p>“Oh, believe me.  I know.”  Hisao let silence reign after that.  Even when he wasn't at Yamaku, all roads led to Shizune.</p><p>Or maybe her father.</p><p>What in the hell could he want after all of this time, though?</p><p>---</p><p>It was such a short time later when they stopped outside of the mansion.</p><p>They helped him out of the car, and he led them lead him inside.</p><p>It was here in this main room that Jigoro waited for him, one hand on his sword and a shot glass in the other.  He had exchanged his favorite blue shirt for a red button up with flames on it.</p><p>“Mister Hakamichi, this is the guy you wanted.”</p><p>“Yes, very good, gentlemen.” He growled.  “Your extra week of paid vacation is well earned, though I expect you all on time tomorrow morning.”</p><p>Hisao dared to look back, and saw them all smiling and one even cheered.  Were these guys paid thugs or office workers?</p><p>Maybe the two were all the same to Jigoro.</p><p>“Leave us, one of you stay behind outside,” he said, and his suited 'thugs' cleared out.</p><p>“I...didn't expect to ever see you again, sir.”</p><p>“And I didn't expect to have to pay to have you found.  Usually one pays to have trash hauled away, not hauled in.”</p><p>Hisao rolled his eyes.  Nothing had changed between them, despite the distance.</p><p>“Well, come on, have a seat.  My time is important, and you...” A quick shrill noise in the distance cut him off, and he looked over his shoulder.  When he turned back, his expression wavered briefly.  “You should be getting ready for your...janitor work in the morning.”</p><p>“I'm a student of Physics,” came the snippy response before he could think twice about it.</p><p>“You're in a university?  They must let anyone in now.  Sit.  I don't have time for your life story, I have something more important than your life at play here.”</p><p>“Why did you call me here?” Hisao asked as he complied.  He had nothing to fear.</p><p>And then, Jigoro was quiet.  The corners of his mouth pulled downward, but not into a snarl.  A frown?</p><p>That almost made Hisao frown.</p><p>He stopped, poured himself a shot, and threw it back.  “I'm doing you a favor, I think.  Or else I'm doing her a favor.”</p><p>“Her?”</p><p>He grunted.  “Stay here- no, come with me.  I paid too much for you to get the idea that you are just allowed to leave without seeing this.”</p><p>He led him a few hallways away, to the room he had slept in when he was here.</p><p>Jigoro knocked softly upon it.</p><p>“Yes?” came the whispered response.  The voice tickled his ears with utter familiarity.</p><p>“He's here,” Jigoro said.</p><p>The door slid open.</p><p>Misha...looked so different, and yet quite a bit the same, really.  Her hair was freely hanging, and light green instead of pink.  Those golden eyes were as wide as they had been when they had agreed to 'comfort' each other.</p><p>The long pink t-shirt, sweatpants, and baby bundled up in her arms were all rather new, though.</p><p>“Hicchan?” she murmured.</p><p>“Misha, I-” Hisao stopped, looking down at the child.</p><p>“There is so much you two need to talk about,” Jigoro said, almost gently, as he stepped away, “I will be in the main room.”</p><p>And he was right, and he had no idea where they should begin.</p><p>“What's...” Was it even a boy?  It was just a bundled up little thing with short brown hair.  He was sure it could have been his, but...he found himself silent.  How old was it?  A few months?  Half a year?  Less?  More?  Had Misha been with someone else?</p><p>He doubted it, on some level, but his heart quivered at the thought that she could have been unfaithful...just like him.</p><p>She took a moment to fill in the blanks, “her name?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Maki.”</p><p>“Maki,” he echoed, looking down at her.  She was quiet, save for some soft noises.</p><p>Her eyes were golden, just like Misha's, but they pierced through to his soul quite unlike the young woman's did.</p><p>Hisao felt the tears starting as he stared down at her, before he finally turned his eyes toward the girl he had ruined his life with.  “Misha, I am so sorry.  Is there anything I can do?”</p><p>“C-can you be there for her, Hicchan?  I know you're going to school, but Maki needs her daddy.”</p><p>How could he say no?  He couldn't do anything else, not right now, but...</p><p>Suddenly, fear seized him by the heart.  “Is she healthy?  Does she-”</p><p>“We...I...we don't think so.  I made sure the doctors knew to check for things, and Shicchan's dad has made sure that we go to the best.” Misha paused.  “I, uh, I need to sleep, Hicchan, but, um, I want you to see you again, and talk to you.  Just because this happened doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?”</p><p>A part of him screamed that they should be so much more than friends.  He reached down and softly caressed the baby's cheek.  He swore that she was smiling, but...maybe that was just a trick of the light.  When he looked up, Misha had mirrored that smile.</p><p>In that moment, the foolish part of him wanted to marry her.</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” he said, sighing as he stepped back.  “My cell phone number hasn't changed from school, and I have a better plan now.  My parents got it for me to celebrate the scholarship.”</p><p>She nodded.  “See you later, Hicchan.”</p><p>“Yeah, see you later.” He stepped out, sliding the door shut.</p><p>He sighed, and realized that he hadn't asked about Shizune.</p><p>Jigoro hadn't even mentioned her.  </p><p>With a sigh, he headed back to the main room.</p><p>Jigoro stood as he approached.</p><p>“If I'm needed or wanted for anything, this is my phone number.  You don't have to have your...office workers drag me here.  If I knew, I would have ran here.”</p><p>“And you would have died on the side of the road, rather than presumably making up with the girl you cheated on my waste of a daughter with.” Jigoro shook his head as he pulled out his own phone and dialed the number in, shooting him a quick text. “If you abuse this number, I will break your arms.”</p><p>“And-” Hisao forced himself to stop as his phone vibrated in his pocket.  He was too old to be fighting with drunks and assholes for no good reason. </p><p>This man, for better or worse, was a cut above the average asshole. “Thank you...for taking care of my daughter.”</p><p>“Yes, well.”  For a second, the Hakamichi elder couldn't even look at him.  Then, he settled on looking sternly at the wall across from him.  “Go on.  Prove yourself trustworthy, and I will trust you in these walls unannounced.  Disappoint me, and I will break your legs.  One of my men will return you to your lunchbox apartment.”</p><p>He decided to retreat while the getting was good.</p><p>He had way too much to digest.  He should have asked about Shizune.</p><p>He'd have to ask next time.  Why didn't Jigoro even mention her?  Had she been there the whole time?</p><p>One of the suited men was waiting in the only car left out front.  He was younger looking than the rest, and his face twisted in concern.  “It...go all right?”</p><p>“As good as it can go when you find out what I found out.”</p><p>“He didn't break your arms, at least.  He totally said he was gonna break your arms when he was briefing us.”</p><p>Hisao laughed, though it sounded tired even to him.  “Yeah, well...that's par for the course when you're dealing with that guy.  He'll tell you he'll break your arms, but he'll totally save your life.”</p><p>The driver chuckled as he started the car and drove them off into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>